Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a video call method and system using two-way communication of a visual effect or an auditory effect.
Description of Related Art
A video call according to the related art is provided in a form in which a fixably preset encoded effect is synthesized with a video by filtering a video transmitted and received for the video call at an image filtering level. Thus, it is difficult to bi-directionally transfer a variety of effects in real time.
In the related art, an identifier for an effect desired at a transmission-side electronic device of a video call is transferred to a reception-side electronic device and the reception-side electronic device retrieves the effect corresponding to the received identifier and plays the retrieved effect. For example, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2010-0050021 discloses technology for transmitting a code corresponding to an event to a portable terminal so that the portable terminal outputs an effect corresponding to the code. However, in the related art, if the effect corresponding to the received identifier is absent in the reception-side electronic device, the effect may not be applied to a video call in real time.
The related art may include, for example, PCT/KR/2014/010167, US20140019540A1, US20130332543A1, US20130260893, etc.